the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Total Drama Gang and the Secret of NIMH
The Total Drama Gang and the Secret of NIMH is an upcoming crossover by Jared1994. Now available on Zippcast. 'Plot' Mrs. Brisby, a timid widowed field mouse, lives in a cinder block with her children in a field on the Fitzgibbons' farm. She prepares to move her family out of the field as plowing time approaches, but her son Timothy has fallen ill. She visits Mr. Ages, another mouse and friend of her late husband, Jonathan, who diagnoses Timothy with pneumonia and provides her with medicine. Mr. Ages warns her that Timothy must stay inside for at least three weeks or he will die. On her way home she encounters the Total Drama Gang and Jeremy, a clumsy but friendly crow, who narrowly escape from the Fitzgibbons' cat, Dragon. The next day, Mrs. Brisby and the T.D. Gang discover that Farmer Fitzgibbons has started plowing early. Although her neighbor Auntie Shrew helps them disable his tractor, Mrs. Brisby knows she must devise another plan. Jeremy takes her to visit the Great Owl as the T.D. Gang accomponies her by flying on Appa, who tells them to visit a group of rats that live beneath a rose bush on the farm and ask for Nicodemus, their wise and mystical leader. Our heros enter the rose bush and encounters a tough and aggressive guard rat named Brutus, who chases them away with a battle axe. They encounters Mr. Ages (who now has his leg bandaged up), and is amazed to see the rats' use of electricity and other technology. They meet Nicodemus and Justin, the Captain of the Guard, the T.D. Gang's old friend Justin (who coincidently has the same name) and a ruthless, power-hungry rat named Jenner (whom Heather, Alejandro and Azula are working for). From Nicodemus they learn that many years ago Mrs. Brisby's husband, along with the rats and Mr. Ages, were part of a series of experiments at a place known as NIMH, the National Institute of Mental Health. The experiments boosted their intelligence, enabling them to escape, as well as extending their lifespans. However, they are unable to live only as rats, needing human technology to survive, which they have only accomplished by stealing. The rats have concocted "The Plan", which is to leave the farm and live independently. Nicodemus gives Mrs. Brisby an amulet called "The Stone", that gives magical power when its wearer is courageous. Because of her husband's relationship with the rats, they agree to help Mrs. Brisby move her home. First they need to drug Dragon to sleep, so that they can complete the move safely. Only Mrs. Brisby can do this, as only mice are small enough to fit through the hole leading into the house; Jonathan was killed by Dragon in a previous attempt, while Mr. Ages broke his leg in another. That night, she puts the drug into the cat's food dish, but the Fitzgibbons' son Billy catches her. While trapped in a birdcage, she overhears a telephone conversation between Farmer Fitzgibbons and NIMH and learns that the Institute intends to exterminate the rats the next day. She escapes from the cage and runs off to warn Justin and the others. The rats and T.D. Gang are moving the Brisby home, with the children inside, using a rope and pulley system during a thunderstorm. Jenner, who wishes for the rats to remain in the rose bush, sabotages the ropes with his reluctant accomplice Sullivan and the other viallains, causing the assembly to fly apart and kill Nicodemus. Mrs. Brisby arrives and tries to convince the rats that NIMH is coming and they must leave, but Jenner calls her a hysterical liar, attacks her, and attempts to take the amulet from her neck. Sullivan alerts Justin, who rushes to Mrs. Brisby's aid. After mortally wounding Sullivan, Jenner engages Justin in a sword fight, while the T.D. Gang fend off THEIR enemies, which ends in Justin stabbing Jenner. Justin then addresses the other rats to prepare for their departure from the farm. Jenner recovers and advances on an unaware Justin, but the dying Sullivan hurls his own dagger into Jenner's back, killing him and Aang then repels the other villains away by entering his "Avatar State" again. The Brisby house begins to sink into the mud, but Justin and the others are unable to raise it. Mrs. Brisby's will to save her children gives power to the amulet, which she uses to lift the house and move it to safety. The rats depart to Thorn Valley with Justin as their new leader, and Timothy begins to recover. Jeremy eventually meets "Miss Right", another crow who is just as clumsy as he is, and the two fly away together. *Heather, Azula and Alejandro will be working for Jenner in this film. *Justin from Total Drama will appear alongside the other Justin from this film and join the Total Drama Gang at the end. *Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy will join the Total Drama Gang, as soon as Timothy gets better. Category:Jared1994 Category:Crossovers